lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Statue of Taweret/Theories/Miscellaneous
The Statue is From Somewhere Else The material seems to be either marble or granite. Marble or sandstone would most likely be weathered stronger. However granite is rather resilient to weathering. There is some evidence of weathering (rounding, discoloration) - but no major weathering. It is almost certain that the material did not come from the Island, since it evidently is a purely volcanic island - like all the remote islands in the Pacific. They usually are the tops of underwater volcanoes (like Hawaii). This may support the theory that the foot did not originate from the Island, but was built elsewhere and somehow transported to the Island later. There is more than one statue It is very hard to deny evidence that either there were more than one statue, either there was a big production error, or the statue is capable of locomotion without breaking into pieces. Compare: *In , Sayid and company are traveling westward on a boat and the statue is off to their right. In Follow the Leader Richard agrees to take Locke to see Jacob (who lives in the foot of the statue) and they start heading east. Both of these groups left from the same beach. This leaves four possibilities: sloppy editing/continuity, one of the groups circumnavigated the island, intentional mirror imaging of the camera angles for some reason, or there are two statues. * The first glimpse we got of the complete statue during the time skips: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:5x08_Statue.png * The perspective we got during the season finale: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:5x16-fourtoedstatue.png The first shows a statue with two legs spread apart at the thighs. Although one can't say for certain due to the foliage, it would appear that the feet are about as far apart as the statue's left and right shoulders. The second shows a statue with legs and feet that appear to be close together. While this could be a matter of perspective, it is very likely that it is not. Further, it appears in the first image that the right leg is in front of the left, whereas in the second image the left would appear to be slightly ahead of the right leg. Additional evidence can be seen when viewing an image of the foot from "present day" in the season 5 finale, found here: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:5x16_Statue_ruins.png. Note that if this is the same foot we saw in season 2 , then it is a left foot. For this to be the same statue as the one with the legs apart, the right foot would have to be some distance away from the left foot. You can see here that the pedestal is not long enough to support that. While it may be possible that the pedestal was partially destroyed, we can see here that the pedestal appears to have a largely in-tact right face, which suggests that it was not partially demolished. In that case, there simply isn't room for the right foot to appear if the legs are separated. If one views an image from the first time we ever saw the foot (http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Foot-statue.jpg ), one can note that in this scene the same side of the pedestal (on the left, from this perspective) appears to be jagged as if demolished. Also, where we saw the foot the first time round, the background was very mountainous, whereas when we saw the back of the statue during the time shift, we can see lots of trees and foliage. However we could not see the feet from this perspective, so it could be argued that the view was from high up in the mountain area, but in the original shot the mountain seems quite large meaning that we would not see so much of the statue or even the sea. The view from the back makes you feel quite close to the statue as well. In addition to the stance of the feet, more dissimilarities occur with the hair, the angle of the arms and ankhs, and the cloth patterns. * In the first sighting of the statue (during the time skips), the hair is more wild and natural. In the second sighting (in the Season 5 finale), the hair is perfectly straight, and the ends are cut to form a triangular point. * In the first sighting, the arms are bent slightly at the elbow (notice the right elbow overlapping the profile of the back). One could also argue that the right elbow is also more bent than the right one, which may account for the ankh in the right hand arguably appearing to be more tilted. In the second sighting, the arms are clearly more straight (notice almost no angle in the elbow-- the angle would appear even more prominent in this view than the first one). The ankhs are also arguably more aligned with each other. * In the first sighting, the stripes of the cloth run diagonally from the left hip. The stripes are mirrored in the second sighting, with the stripes running diagonally from the right hip. *When we first saw the statue in season 2 , the colour of the statue appears to be white, and when we saw the statue in the finale of season 5, the colour of the statue was brown. This may be due to the lighting as it was broad daylight in season 2 and it was evening in the finale of season 5 . *Also, the statue seen in season 2 doesn't look like it has an entrance to Jacob's chamber, it looks like it is on a slope. And, in season 2, the statue is broken at the left ankle, where Jacob lives, the right ankle remains.... A supplemental theory is that Jacob lives in one of them and his nemesis lives in another. This doesn't state the fact the there are more statues on the island but, when we saw the full version of the statue, we didn't see the toes. So that one could have any amount of toes. *** i would agree that there are two statues; not only are there noticeable differences between the statue we see from behind during the flashes and the statue we see in its entirety in the finale, with the confirmation of the identity of the statue Jacob lives in being Taweret- who is,among other things, associated with the northern sky, it would make sense that Jacob's nemesis might also have a statue representing himself/his ideologies- perhaps on the southern point of the island? *The other statue could be Apep. In the interview with Michael Emerson where he revealed that the four toed statue was in fact Tawret, he also stated that Tawret's role in Egyptian culture would come into play as well as who the goddess was married to. Tawret was married to Apep, the god of evil who lived in total darkness. Though Apep was generally depicted as a snake (which could also reperesent the Smoke Monster,) he was also depicted as a crocodile making it plausible that the other statue is Apep as it shares many of the same physical traits as a crocodile. Artmeanslove 07:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The statue is mobile (Talos allusion) I'm not sure if the producers would go this route (then again, after there brief foray into cheesy special effects with Ben and the smoke monster, anything is possible), but the statue seems to be a clear allusion to the myth of Jason and the Argonauts, specifically its depiction in the 1960s film by Don Chaffey and Ray Harryhausen. In the myth, Jason and his crew stumble upon an island (Crete in the real myth, the "Isle of Bronze" in the film) protected by the bronze statue Talos. When some of the Argonauts steal treasure from a chamber beneath the statue, Talos comes to life and starts killing Jason's crew. He is only stopped when Jason pulls a plug on his ankle and drains the blood from Talos' one vein (a vein stretching from Talos' head to his foot). If the Taweret statue has these properties, this would explain why it may have appeared at different places on the island posing in different stances. It also might explain what happened to the Black Rock (another allusion to the Jason myth), as well as why only the foot of the statue remains.